Wireless communication systems have been diversified in order to provide various types of communication services such as voice or data service. In general, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system capable of sharing available system resources (bandwidth, transmit power or the like) so as to support communication with multiple users. Examples of the multiple access system include a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, a Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) system and the like.